Halo: Event Horrizon
by TheMostAbstract
Summary: After Noble Six goes MIA on reach, he is transported to a strange forerunner site in an entirely different galaxy and is given a mission by a woman known as the Precursor. *Cover image is how Noble Six's armor appears*
1. Chapter 1

Event Horizon -Prologue

By TheMostAbstract

I do not own halo, only any OC's I create

August 30, 2552

Location: Reach Epsilon Eridani System

"It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough. For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory - your victory - was so close... I wish you could have lived to see it. But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor - all burned and turned to glass. Everything...except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild. But your fight is not yet over..."

Hyper-Lethal, a classification very fitting for Spartan-SB312, real name Joshua G. The events on Reach against the Covenant onslaught brought out the beast inside of all that participated, Marine and Spartan alike. A lone wolf, Joshua, through his fights alongside Noble Team eventually integrated into their group and he no longer wished to be a lone wolf, but this did not influence his abilities as one if need be.

Joshua's final stand lasted over 6 hours and countless covenant fell before him, but his shield generator failed him 4 hours into his battle due to months of no maintenance, however, he fought for a long time even without it.

After being hit by a jackal sniper in his visor he had to discard his helmet, but shards of the bulletproof class had shredded parts of his face and destroyed his right eye, allowing a zealot class elite to sneak up on him when he was knocked down and finish him with an energy lance through his abdomen.

However, as his vision was failing and his body turned cold he saw a deep purple light encompass his body, the elites and other covenant surrounding him backed away in fear at this display and soon it was as if time-reversed and his wounds healed, then his armor, once this finished, his body disappeared and the elites looked around, each vowing to never speak of this to their superiors, however, what had happened to Spartan SB312?

"Rise Reclaimer, your presence is requested by the Lady." Joshua jolted awake and turned to the voice, upon seeing a strange metal sphere with a blue light in the middle of it speaking to him, Joshua took a hand to hand stance and prepared to fight if need be, temporarily putting away his troubled thoughts of his seeming revival.

"Be at peace Reclaimer, you are safe, we have been watching you and assumed you would perish, and if you did, we would bring you here, now come, and follow me to the Mausoleum of the Precursor."

Joshua reluctantly relaxed his posture and followed the strange drone as it bobbed down the grey metal hallway adorned with strange symbols and glowing blue lights.

After a few minutes of walking the procession reached a strange wall that suddenly split into three sections and sunk into the walls. Inside he could see a fairly spartan room with no furniture and only a single large blue tube with what looked like a human body floating inside it.

"Reclaimer, the Lady is in front of you, step forward and speak with her, and remain respectful." Joshua glanced at the drone and then took a deep breath and began walking towards the cylinder containing what he now could make out was a woman's body that appeared to be extremely anorexic floating a strange blue substance.

'Step forward child' Joshua heard inside his head, strangely he knew exactly who was speaking and was compelled to step closer and when he reached a meter away from the woman a blue light reached out and seemed to scan him from head to toe, once this was finished he heard the voice once again. 'To bastardize my children with such primitive experiments is worth a million deaths, but thankfully I have you alive and not like your brothers and sisters' Said the voice and without his control, his head turned to the side and saw the wall of the chamber turn transparent and saw more of the same blue cylinders but instead of a woman like the one in front of him, these were filled with the bodies of Spartan's like him, donned in their armors, looking like a legion of soldiers standing at arms, but these soldiers would never march again, or so he thought.

His head then turned to the left side of the room and inside he saw more humans but not Spartans, instead, these were normal people, but most were children still floating in the same blue substance.

Finally, his vision returned to the woman and she spoke again, 'I am known as the Precursor, not that of the Forerunners as you call them, but of Humanity, When the humans empire fell at the hands of the forerunners, I was put in charge of regenerating their species to be our servants, but after the flood arrived I was sent to this planet far outside of the galaxy the flood inhabited. I now try to revive the human race here as my children on this planet and reclaim it from...them..' the last word contained so much venom it chilled the battle-hardened Spartan to his core.

'Now child, speak your questions for you must have many'

Joshua looked down at the ground in thought before facing the woman known as the precursor and asked "I...

* * *

Authors Notes:

This is my first fanfiction on this site, I plan to make this story focus around army building, diplomacy, drama, minor romance, and extreme violence. Do not expect s*x scenes as if it does happen in future chapters, I will say it happened and then the aftermath, no exceptions.

Please leave reviews and feel free to give suggestions and other such things.

This story will use elements of the Halo Universe but the world and galaxy in which it takes place is my creation so sorry if you wanted it to take place on the Halo planets.


	2. Chapter 2 -Eldiran

Event Horizon -Eldiran

By TheMostAbstract

I do not own halo, only any OC's I create

August 30, 2552

Location: Unknown

Joshua looked down at the ground in thought before facing the woman known as the precursor and asked "I want to know why I'm here, I should be dead, so should all these other Spartans... Just what is this place?" Joshua asked in confusion, even the most hardened individuals would falter after everything that he had been through.

The Precursor put her boney hand against the glass of the cylinder and began 'speaking' once more, "I brought you here, all of you here for one purpose, to revive the forerunner race, and to rule over the humans here." She said while looking at the Spartans, "You and all other Spartans are direct descendants of intermarrying between Forerunners and Humans, That is the only reason some of you survived the foolish augmentations those humans did to you, only a Forerunner could survive that kind of physical trauma."

Joshua stared into the face of the Precursor as his thoughts raced through his mind, it made sense what she said, all Spartans were stronger, smarter, and more resilient than normal people, they all shared a common DNA strand not common in humans... As he was thinking he remembered what she said.

"You mentioned you needed help, what do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

The precursor had the faintest hint of a frown on her emancipated lips as she said, "On this planet of Eldiran, there is a primitive, savage race known as the Al' Gurn. They worship another Forerunner that followed me here when I fled the flood, he is known as the Diadact."

"We fought against each other evenly with our sentinels for over 500 years, until I managed to destroy one of the pylons powering his installation, making him unable to produce more sentinels. He surrendered like the coward he is and begged not to be killed, so I sealed his body in a suspended animation casket like my own and digitized his mind, this was my biggest mistake."

"Once this was done, I set about moving my Installation to a more convenient location and left his body to his tomb. I settled here underneath this mountain on the adjacent continent and began cloning humans and bringing home those with Forerunner blood in them and putting them here to prepare for revival." She said as Joshua was looking at the rows and rows of humans in these tubes.

"However," She continued "This put great strain on our limited power reserves and after a great earthquake, the power failed and during this time the Didact managed to escape his confines and return to his body, along with corrupting all my combat-capable sentinels and destroying the factories that produce them." She took a moment to take what seemed to be a deep breath of the gel she was suspended in before continuing.

"However, I managed to wipe the data of the sentinels he stole and translocated to him, thus he doesn't know where we are, but he is searching. It takes all the power we currently have here just to maintain the systems, this is why I brought you here. If you can go to the factories that he destroyed, you can reactivate the pylons that supply energy to this place and I can begin making worker sentinels, as they are not corrupted."

"However, the primitives have a city near here and the factory and consider it a shrine to their false god, they must be eliminated." She finished her speech at last and after a few moments of pondering Joshua spoke, "If I do this as you say, you will be able to revive my comrades like you did me?" He asked, his voice not hiding his hope.

The Precursor smiled and waved her hand to the wall with the Spartans and began, "Yes, just as I brought you back, so shall I return them to life, however it is a long process and I can only revive one at a time until I have more power coming into this installation, however, the normal clones of humans I created can be used at any time, it is merely I have no way to feed and provide for them that I have not done so yet." She looked away from the Spartans and back to Joshua and finished. "If you do as I say, my worker sentinels can easily build a base above ground at the level of technology you had in your galaxy and provide all the labor and supplies you need, so you can all focus on expanding and eventually, fighting back against the Diadact." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to just build a civilization.

Making his decision, Joshua stood at attention, his foot causing an echo to go throughout the grey, metal room and addressed the Precursor, "I'll do it, but first...I need a weapon."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the info dump this chapter, but I find it in the personality of the Precursor to be one for speeches due to her long isolation, Leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you think.


End file.
